expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcasts
Active '' The Expanse Podcast - Tales From The Rocinante Launched November 19, 2015 A weekly fan podcast by Solo Talk Media. This is a weekly review podcast covering thoughts and theories up to, and including the most recent episode of The Expanse. Format Shortly after each week's television broadcast, a short episode of the podcast called a Double Take will be released. The Double Take is a 5-10 minute episode covering first impressions of the most recent episode of The Expanse and asking a few questions in the hopes of obtaining feedback for the longer review podcast released a few days later. A few days after each television broadcast a full length review podcast will be released going over recent news about The Expanse. It then covers the episode in detail and discusses any thoughts and theories about what's happened and what's to come. The podcast then concludes with listener submitted feedback. Each submitter is allotted up to five minutes worth of written or audio feedback. Spoilers The Expanse Podcast - Tales From The Rocinante is a spoiler free podcast. Future fans watching The Expanse for the first time will be able to follow along with this podcast without worrying about being spoiled. Host This show is hosted by Mark Des Cotes, owner of Solo Talk Media. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Churn Launched February 1, 2017 by Syfy Wire Format This was the closest there is to an "official" podcast. The Expanse creators Ty Franck and Daniel Abraham were regulars with occasional guest appearances from the various cast, crew, and famous fans of the show. Spoilers Spoiler-free Hosts Cher Martinetti, Adam Swiderski, Ana Marie Cox Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Crash Couch Launched January 9, 2017 By GonnaGeek Network The Crash Couch podcast which used to be part of the Random Chatter Network and When Nerds Attack moved to its new network where it is now hosted. Format The podcast does discussions on the TV show, books, and the latest news. They have also done interviews with the some of TV cast and VFX crew. Spoilers The podcast is spoiler free except for the book review sections. Hosts Chris McGuffin, Laura, Joel, and Ernie Erik Blythe ♦ Lou Secki ♦ Andrea Cardama Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ * RC Interviews: Chris McGuffin (Related Content) Jun 10, 2017 The Expanse After Show by Afterbuzz TV Launched December 14, 2015 Format This show responds live to comments via YouTube and Twitter which is a special treat when cast members appear as guests. The moderating host has read the novels but like most readers may not remember all the details. She let's her co-host(s) respond to most of the questions and comments to avoid spoilers. The Afterbuzz TV group does a large number of these types of reviews for varying shows. If another show is more popular in any given week, The Expanse installment might be postponed or cancelled without notice in order to produce something else. Hosts Kari Lane, Maria Cavassuto (S2), Rick Hong, Cherry Davis (S3) Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Expansecast Launched: November 12, 2016 Format An unofficial fan-cast about SyFy's television series The Expanse, and the books it was based on. Once a week four friends recap and discuss each episode as the story unfolds Introduced with 9 episodes covering the first season then a weekly for season 2 Hosts Ben, Muhammad, Caitlin, Scott Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Beltalowda Launched April 4, 2018 Format This is a weekly podcast with recaps, discussions, and viewer feedback about the TV show. While previous seasons have been partially covered on Bald Move TV, a dedicated podcast for The Expanse was not launched until season 3. Spoilers The Beltalowda podcast is a show first, spoiler-free podcast. Hosts The show is hosted by Jim Jones, and A. Ron Hubbard, owners of Baldmove.com. The two hosts have a dynamic of Jim being a book reader while A. Ron being a show watcher only. However, Jim has only read the first three books and has stayed one book ahead of the TV show. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Tightbeam Launched March 11, 2018 By RandomChatter Media Format The Tightbeam podcast covers everything Expanse, from the TV show, books, comics, and more. Each episode of the podcast has more of a focus on discussing the themes, events, and personal perspectives on the series. Spoilers The TV portion is spoiler-free with separate sections for book spoilers Hosts Erik Blythe, Lou Secki, Andrea Cardama, Shannon Boyle, Fred Stock Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Nation of The Expanse - The Protopod Launched March 19, 2018 By Nation of Recap Format Nation of Recap is a general television show podcast that reviews The Expanse under the name The Protopod. They used to be one of the earliest reviewers with their YouTube YouTube live streams right after the airing of the TV show. Hosts also respond to comments on those live stream. Spoilers Spoiler-free podcast Hosts The podcast is hosted by Jordan and Alex. Episode ⇛⨁⇚ Into The Expanse Launched January 10, 2019 by Rogue Two Media Format Into The Expanse is a new podcast that is in the process of covering each episode in season one of The show. Spoilers No spoilers from future episodes or the books. Host The podcast is hosted by Andy, who has seen every season. Then also by Elton McManus, who is in the process of watching season one. Episode ⇛⨁⇚ A Legitimate Salvage Launched August 10, 2019 by The Incomparable Format A rewatch podcast with four Doctor Who fans that go over two episodes of The Expanse up until it reaches season 3. Hosts Chip Sudderth, Jim Bert, Katy Bert, Warren Fry Spoilers Spoiler-free until the last quarter of the podcast where the hosts cover future plot details from future episodes. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Geeks Guide to the Galaxy Launched January 4, 2010 By Wired.com Season 1 on Tor.com and Season 2 on io9.com Season 3 to 9 on Wired.com (current) Format A podcast affiliated with Wired.com and focused on technology and science focused podcast. Non-specific to "The Expanse" Hosts David Barr Kirtley Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ GOT Academy Podcast Launched in 2015 Format This is a non-specific podcast to ''The Expanse that explores a wide variety of topics through popular culture: history, science, mythology, social justice and more. Hosts Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Nerdrotic Launched: February 16, 2017 Format Nerdrotic does a weekly recap podcast for each episode of The Expanse. It is nonspecific to The Expanse. Spoilers Spoiler-free except for book reviews. Hosts Gary Beuchler ♦ Dennis Bithoulkas ♦ Dicktor Van Doomcock Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ ''Inactive '' Expanse The Unofficial Podcast Launched October 12, 2015. It strives to release one episode per week. The podcast is produced independently by fans of the books and show, and has no affiliation with SyFy or Alcon Entertainment. Format In the weeks prior to the series premiere on December 14, 2015, each episode focused on a different main character, and the actor who portrays them in the series. Following the premiere, each episode will focus on reviewing and recapping the most recent episode of The Expanse. During the hiatus after season 1, the podcast will change focus to other characters, locations, or ships in The Expanse universe. Spoilers The podcast is kept as spoiler-free as possible, giving listeners who may not have read the Expanse novels the opportunity to better understand the universe of the show prior to viewing. Hosts The show is hosted by Lex Starwalker, and Nikki Starwalker. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Brothers Expanse Podcast Launched January 29, 2016 Format Two brothers review season 1 of The Expanse. Bradley has read the books while Ronnie has not. Host Ronnie and Bradley Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Decrypted by Ars Technica This podcast isn't exclusively focused on The Expanse however will cover the TV episodes in some detail during the broadcast season and will have show cast appear as guests. Host Jonathan M. Gitlin Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Other Podcasts Scott Sigler Podcast "The Friday Fix - November 20, 2015" - a spoiler-free review of the first 4 episodes. TWIS This Week in Science Podcast (TWIS) - Episode 633- Dr.Kiki Sanford hosts with guest James S.A. Corey Storm of Spoilers Off Season Tour - The Expanse - Review of the first 3 seasons of the show External links *https://redd.it/8cnxdx Category:News Category:Podcasts